


You Are Jane Crocker

by herekittie



Series: (We don't get our) Happily Ever After [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Gen, Paparazzi, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is JANE CROCKER and you hate baked goods.</p><p> </p><p>In which anger takes over Jane's life, her old dreams are crushed by her own hands, and everything is the Batterwitch's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Jane Crocker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096835) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Your name is JANE CROCKER and you hate baked goods.

Once upon a time, your dream was to launch Betty Crocker Crops to the top of the market, and to that end you've spent time and effort becoming the best baker you could be to ensure quality product and keep in touch with the ground when you are at the top.

Now your house no longer has flour, baking powder, food coloring. Measuring spoons, beakers, spatulas, baking trays, wax paper. You've gone as far as removing your Betty Crocker oven and getting another one, if only because ovens are too useful a tool to give up. Everything with that little red spoon has been thrown out, and it was your dad’s intervention that stopped you from smashing and burning them in your yard.

You wanted to change your name, but you are not old enough to do so on your own and your dad refused to let you do it. So you started going by Jane and forbid anybody from using your last name anywhere near you. You are grateful you are home-schooled but that meant spending time in your room, where the traces of memories of your stupid past self’s brand loyalty clung to your computer, to your walls, to the very air you breathe.

You want to cut all ties with Betty Crocker, but it is not as easy as it seems. The Batterwitch had made sure her will stated the company went to you, her Heiress (the thought makes you sick), and until you come of age your dad is holding it for you, refuting your demands to sell it away as a matter of family pride and insisting that you wait a few more years to think about your decision. The media camped outside your house for a good long while, wanting a picture, a comment about the sudden disappearance of the rich and famous entrepreneur and the role her little Heiress would play in the aftermath.

You don’t talk to anybody nowadays, and your anger at everything always shimmers beneath the surface, ready to explode at the smallest slight, so you figure it is for the best. Your friendships are in ruins and the only person you chat with (chats with you) anymore is Roxy, and even then it is veiled and careful, like you are both dancing on tightropes above a pit of spikes and thorns.

Your life is miserable and angry, and you blame the Batterwitch for stealing away your Happily Ever After.


End file.
